Some Rules Were Made to be Broken
by deadlycataleya
Summary: Post-Berlin Aftermath. Series of One-Shots. From the end of "Berlin" to the assumed start of "Revenge". Different POV.
1. Rule 12

SCRAPE!

The squeal of the tires faded but the sound of the horn blared, piercing the quiet of what would otherwise have been a beautiful early spring night. A stabbing pain in his head and blood… blood was everywhere. Who it belonged to he couldn't be sure. The horn… The realization dawns and Tony slowly, dumbly lifts his eyes. A hand. Her hand. Panic rises as he struggles to lift own hand. 'That damned horn!' His head was swimming, the pain too sharp. He falls into darkness, the hand falling without feeling.

* * *

A horn… 'No, a siren.' Jostled about, the pain brings him back into consciousness. Breathing quickly, the fear rose again in him. Not fear for self, but for another. 'Where is she?' His eyes flit open and shut, the light in the cabin of the ambulance is too strong. That doesn't stop his body from jump starting. Shifting his limbs, attempting to get up. The pain. He grunts as he forces himself to rise. A woman, not the one he's searching for, tries to lay him back down. A moan escapes his mouth but he complies, unable to do anything but. The woman turns around, grabs a vial. He makes out the first three letters on the label.

"MOR" He writhes about on top of the table, he has to find her. 'Where? Why isn't she here?'… with him. The terror, a hormonal cocktail pulses into his system. He pushes himself up. Blood flows down his face, and that horn… In his head, never fading.

"Ziva" The medic tries to lower him down on to the stretcher, but he won't give in this time. "Ziva… ZIVA!" She did not answer. Clenching and relaxing his jaw, anxious, he looked about the cabin. The medic grabbed a hold of him again, this time attempting to force him down onto the stretcher. Resisting stubbornly, he babbled.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Tell me!" He took hold of the medic and shoved her off with surprising force. She slammed against the wall of the ambulance. Turning, she grabbed a needle full of a clear liquid. Tony reached down, attempting to pull the IV line from the back of his hand. A needle prick and his vision dulled along with his motor skills. She laid him down. "I'm sorry. I really am." Her sympathetic look told him all he needed to know. He struggled to rise again, but the dark was rushing back over him. Helpless, he slammed his eyes shut and as the dark took him, her name the last sane word that passed through his mind.

'Ziva…'

* * *

Lights.

Such bright light. 'Oh god. I'm dead.' Shifting around he hears the squeak of the hospital bed and the rest of the sound hits him. Beeping, voices, doors open and close again. The light flashes as the forms of the medical staff shield his face. He pulls his hand towards his face to cover his eyes only to meet resistance. His confusion is immediate. He forces his head to move, trying to get a better look. Lolling it to the side he sees the padded cuffs on his arms and legs. His antics during his ambulance ride had forced them into more extensive protective measures. His jacket and shirt were removed, discarded in a torn mess on a cart in a corner of the room. Using this opportunity he took a long look at his bruised and battered body. He was covered in half dried blood all across his torso. The pattern suggested that it had originated from his head. A few small gashes where glass had cut him. He began to take a deep breath, relieved that his injuries were minor only to send a wave of sharp pain through his body. His ribs. A dark bruise and a large amount of swelling. 'A break. Damnit.'

He pushed his head back into the bed, frustrated. A call came across the intercom and half the staff in his room rushed out of the door. The windows were large and Tony watched as they crossed the hall into the trauma room directly across from him. Terror gripped him when he saw her. Ziva was bleeding from a wound on her head, completely unconscious. The sound of the alarm coming from the heart monitor was a horrifyingly unbroken note. No beeps, just a long screech. A Doctor called "Clear!" and placing paddles on her bare chest sent an electric charge coursing through her system. The reality of the situation suddenly struck his concussed mind.

"ZIVA!"

He screamed her name over and over. The doctors and nurses struggling to calm him as he ripped at his restraints, the pain in his ribs nothing compared to the pain inside his chest. That fear, that feeling of doom compounded by his helplessness.

* * *

Gibbs was standing just outside the entrance to trauma, a coffee in his hand. Mcgee approached, a blank look as he took his place beside Gibbs. The call had come out of nowhere. Even now, Gibbs had no idea what to think. His gut was telling him this wasn't an accident. He wanted to get out there, find that bastard Bodnar and well, make him feel the pain that his team was feeling right now.

A call for a crash cart came over the radio. Gibbs and Mcgee peered through the windows in the door to the Trauma rooms. They couldn't see much. The Doctors rushed into a room across from where they knew Dinozzo had been taken. 'Ziva.' It passed through his mind like a whisper. He moved the coffee to his other hand and took a swig, getting his body to do something, anything to distract him even a little bit from the thought of losing another member of his team. Of his family.

"ZIVA!" Dinozzo's scream wrenched at his heart. Father mode kicked in. Tossing his coffee in the trash, he waited momentarily as the door swung open, letting a family member of some unknown patient through. He grabbed it before it closed, threw Mcgee a quick look and forced his way into trauma. Tony's screams tore through the air, quickening Gibbs' pulse. He ran to origin of the screaming. He and Mcgee were shocked as they saw Tony, bloodied and covered in wounds yelling out to his partner. He yanked at his restraints desperately, tears welling in his eyes. His wailing was pathetically helpless and desperate. Gibbs clenched his jaw. He hesitated, afraid of what he'd see if he turned around. Taking a quickly drawn breath and did an about-face.

He held back a gasp. Removed of everything but her underclothing bottoms, Ziva lay unconscious of the world as Doctors pumped her heart for her. The screeching sound of the heart monitor was terrible. Gibbs and Mcgee stood frozen in place. They recharged the paddles and gave her one final shock. Beeps, small intermittent beeps, but they were beeps. Everyone, including the Doctors held their breath as they watched and listened to the machine. A few more seconds and the beeps grew stronger and pulled closer together. The sound of Tony's screams was gone and spinning around Gibbs saw why. The Doctors pulled the syringe out of his IV as Tony's head fell back. His lips mumbled a name. Gibbs knew.

He'd always known. Some rules were made to be broken.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks! *Waits completely impatiently for next episode*


	2. Inevitability

AN: This is not a continuation of the first story. I decided that I was satisfied with that fic and didn't think I could do Tiva justice by continuing. Anywho, this is now a compilation of Angsty Tiva One-Shots to vent my feels through until the end of the season and through the hiatus. Please let me know what you think of this fic and such. Thanks!

Happiness. Her own smile reflected on his face. Bright lights and then nothing.

* * *

She can't seem to get her eyes to open. So tired. A dull pain reaches her. It's coming from so far away. The same can be said for that sound. It fades in and out. Finally, somewhere in her clouded mind the answer reaches her, a siren. Something brushes against her hand. She would have gasped had she been able to. The shock of feeling sends a mix of chemicals into her blood stream. Realization dawns.

'Tony…'

Fear. Worry. 'What is happening?' Her heart beats faster and her breath quickens. She focuses every part of her being on opening her eyes. She succeeds. Steam or smoke, she can't tell at first. The car. A wreck. She remembers bright lights. Blood. Her gaze focuses in on her hand. She sees his as well. More Blood. Pushing through the pain, she raises her head. He's unconscious. She can barely move, anything more than breathing results in an electric-like shockwave of pain throughout her body. She hears a pain-filled grunt. Glancing at Tony, his form is still unmoved. Shards of glass hit the ground somewhere outside of the car. They crunch under the foot of a boot. The steps are slow and done with great effort, but they are up and moving, whereas she is trapped within her own body. Panic. Her breath quickens. She needs to move, to fight, for herself… for Tony.

In her mind she's screaming, making every effort to move. Her fingers twitch and she begins to raise her arm, her head turning to face the sound. The figure of a man. He spots her movement and hesitates. The sirens are close, just around the corner. The sound distracts her, she turns her head, pleading internally for help. She reaches for her weapon, but the footfalls have stopped. His breath, ragged like hers is the last thing she hears. A small grunt as his fist speeds towards her and then the world goes dark.

* * *

She opens an eye slowly, a faded pain greeting her as she pulls herself back into consciousness. She tries to open her other eye and can't. She gives up the effort, turning her attention to her location. She's alone. Inside a building, a hospital. She takes a moment, thanking god that she's alive. She's hooked up to a few machines, one of them is obviously a morphine drip. She pulls out her IV, and with a bit of maneuvering disentangles herself from the rest of the machines. The heart monitor screeches in protest, alerting the staff. She doesn't have much time before they reach her room and try to force her back to bed. She pushes herself up. The movement sends her reeling. The room spins in front of her. She breathes, trying to keep from vomiting. After a moment, she edges off the bed. Clutching the bed, she wobbles her way to the door and using the wall as a support she goes in search for Tony's room. A thought brushes her mind, paralyzing her. 'What if he's…' She grips a cart for support as her strength is zapped at the notion. But something was wrong. She didn't feel like he was dead. Something inside, some unknown sense told her that Tony was alive. She pressed on and a few rooms down the hall she found him.

Images flashed before her eyes. All those that she'd lost, Tali, Ari, Eli.

Tony lay in a hospital bed, unmoving. His face covered in fresh cuts and bruises. A tube in his mouth helping him breathe. Beyond that she couldn't tell much. It was even harder through the tears that streamed from her eyes and down her face. Audible sobs escaped her split lips. She stumbled over to the side of his bed. She dropped in the open chair. She grabbed his hand and broke down.

"It's happened again… I'm so sorry Tony. It's all my fault!"

She suddenly felt tired. Holding his hand, she lent her head down and let the tears fall. Being next to him, feeling his warmth, calmed her. Though he was damaged, the knowledge that he was alive was enough for her, for now. She rested her head on the bed and all thoughts escaped her except the thought of him, as she allowed herself to give in once again to the dark.

* * *

'These long nights are getting longer' Gibbs thought, resting his arm on the counter of the nurse's station. He took a swig of coffee as he waited for the doctor to update him on the status of Tony and Ziva. Mcgee and Abby had gone to get some food, their hunger finally winning out. His worry had not been alleviated with the wait. The longer without an update, the closer to forcing his way into ICU he became. Finally, the Doctor approached. Sweat and bags under his eyes, the Doctor took a slow deep breath. Gibbs however, had very little patience on days when his team was not in mortal peril and today he had none. He threw the Doctor an impatient, worried look.

"They're both out of Trauma. Agent David somehow sustained less severe injuries despite being seated on the side of the car which sustained the impact. A pretty bad concussion caused by a terrible few blows to the head, particularly her face as well as a dislocated shoulder caused by the seatbelt. Besides that she has a few pretty bad bruises but she'll be able to leave in a day or so. Her room's just around the corner if you'd like to see-"

Gibbs raised a hand, cutting him off. Something was wrong. The Doctor was holding back. "And Tony?"

The Doctor wiped his sweaty brow.

"The paramedics said that based on the position that they found your agents in, they think that Agent Dinozzo attempted to shield Agent David from the impact. Being in a contorted position left him open to more severe injury. It appears he was slammed about the cabin. He suffered a pretty bad knock to the head. Unfortunately, his seatbelt failed. It snapped. He broke a few ribs hitting the steering wheel, one of which punctured his lung. Combining the head injury with the injury to his lung, we've been forced to put him under heavy sedation and keep him on a ventilator. He has not yet regained consciousness due to the sedation, which we're going to slowly do away with. It's going to be a rough twenty-four but we're hopeful. He's in room 307 if you'd like, I can show you."

Gibbs was in shock. Normally mute anyway, he couldn't have spoken even if he tried. He shook the Doctor's hand, who looked at him with worry, and turned away. He made his way to Tony's room. Finding room 307, he was about to go in when he heard a voice. One that shouldn't have been in Tony's room. He leaned silently around to peer inside. Ziva sat at his side, a huge bandage around her head and cuts all over from the shattered glass. She held Tony's bruised hand with her own bandaged one. She laid her head down next to him and she cried, slowly the sobs subsiding and Gibbs watched as her back began to rise and drop at an even pace. Grabbing the door knob, he slowly pulled it shut. He stood outside, back against the wall. He took in a deep breath. He'd warned them. Rule twelve wasn't there to hurt them. It was there to protect them… from things like this.

But he should have known. After so many years. Through so many trials and battles.

It was inevitable.

AN: Please review and let me know if this whole series of One-shots is a good idea or whether you'd like me to continue my original fic.


End file.
